Sophie
by selenamurphy
Summary: Start of my series 5, Rachels daughter starts Waterloo Road, Reddie


Sophie

I only own Sophie and her 2 friends Stacy and Tina, the rest is the BBC's

Introduction

Rachel has a daughter Sophie, she is 11 years old, and is about to start Waterloo Road, her father died before she was born, when Rachel was 8 months pregnant.

This Story starts at the start of series 5. Since I don't know what happens I've made up my own ending. Mel comes back pregnant with what she claims as Eddies child, but during a scan, the mathematician noticed that the dates didn't add up. She actually got pregnant on her holiday in Mexico. She is now living in Rochdale, Phil was disgusted with her and chose to stay with Rachel and Sophie. Anyway the story starts the night before the first term of school.

Story Starts

Rachel knocked on her daughter's door she had just came out the bath, when she entered she could smell the strawberry shampoo and shower gel. "Hi Baby" Rachel said as she sat at the foot of her daughters bed. "Hay Mum, is everything OK?" Sophie asked nervously, she was worried about her first day tomorrow at Waterloo Road. "Yeah Darling, I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, it's a big day starting high school" Sophie rolled her eyes "Mum, don't be such a drama queen, it's not like it's my first time there, I've been tons, at least I'll know my way around, and all the teachers" Rachel picked up a comb and started to use it on her daughters hair. "I know, I just worry about my special baby". Sophie hated being called a baby, but she knew that her mum was going through a tough time, what with part of the school having to be rebuilt; thankfully it had been done on time for the new term. "Mum, people from my class, I mean in junior school, they know you're my mum, so there's no way of keeping it quiet is there". Rachel continued to fix her daughters hair, "I guess it will come out eventually even if they did keep quiet, maybe it's best just to have it out in the open". Rachel dried her daughter's hair it was gorgeous long brown hair with light rolling curls, she like her Mother had big brown eyes. "All right Darling, it's time for bed" Rachel pulled the covers down and let her daughter climb in. "Night Night honey" Rachel said leaving the bedroom, she closed her daughters door, and headed to Phil's room, after checking he was OK, and had things ready for school as well, she headed to bed, she would need to be up early tomorrow.

The alarm clock beeped far too early in Rachel's eyes, she set it for 6.30, but she felt as though her head had just hit the pillow. She put her feet on the cold wooden floor and headed for the shower, she warm water hit her back, it still hurt when it hurt her scar, so she had to turn it to cooler water when she turned round, she got dried and picked out a pair of grey trousers and matching jacket, she then found a nice light grey shirt to go along with it, once she was dressed she woke the kids up, and went down stairs to make breakfast.

Rachel was in the kitchen she had put some toast in the rack and was getting the butter out when Sophie came downstairs, she dumped her bag at the front door and sat at her seat. "So, are you excited?" Rachel asked as she planted a kiss on top of her head. "Yeah, but a little nervous too" she replied. Rachel sat next to her and got some toast for her. "Well don't worry, I haven't told you yet, but I have put you in the same class as Stacy and Tina" Sophie smiled, Holly and Tina were her 2 best friends, Rachel always called them the 3 amigos, they became friends when Rachel and Sophie first moved to Rochdale a year and a half ago. She hugged her mother, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought, and she was sure Holly and Tina would be happy too. "Mum, I thought when I was at school, you weren't going to treat me any different, you've already broke that rule". Rachel smiled at her daughter, she was always so honest and sweet. "Well technically your not my pupil yet".

Philip came thundering down the stairs, he dropped his bag next to his cousins and sat next to her at the table. "Can't believe the holidays are over" he griped. "Well they are, I wish we could have another week or two as well, but, it's a new and very important year, your a 6th Former now, so I expect you to behave like one". Sophie just looked at her cousin and laughed at him, he always seemed to be in some sort of soapy bubble.

Once Breakfast was over, they picked their bags up and got into Rachel's car. One benefit of having Sophie at Waterloo Road, there was no need for Rachel to take her to take her to out of school care before and after school.

**This is my first ever Fan fic, let me know what you think Please.**

**If your Feeling the Story, I'll continuee**


End file.
